Mei Zuo
'''Mei Zuo' (Chinese: 美作; pinyin: Měi Zuò) was the heir to a wealthy family. He attended college at the elite Ying De Academy. He and his childhood friends, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, and Hua Ze Lei, were members of a group named F4. Mei Zuo often helped his friends with their relationships. Biography Early life Mei Zuo befriended Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, and Hua Ze Lei in kindergarten. Around this time, they met Teng Tang Jing.Episode 2, Meteor Garden Like Mei Zuo, they were also heirs to wealthy families.Episode 1, Meteor Garden College By college, Mei Zuo and his friends had formed the F4 with Si as their de facto leader. The group did whatever they wanted and basically ruled over Ying De Academy. If someone stood up to them, that person was given a red card and bullied by the other students until they dropped out. Meeting Shan Cai talking at Jing's party]] Mei Zuo and the F4 first met Dong Shan Cai, when she angered Si by standing up for her friend. He was later impressed by Shan Cai, after she declared war on them. Mei Zuo also compared her to Si's sister, which irritated him. Some days later, he and Xi Men had lunch at school with Shan Cai and spoke about Jing to her. Jing returned from France the following day. The F4 greeted her happily Instead of going on the class trip to Hawaii, Si convinced him and the others to go on a cruise around Taiwan. A party was held that night on the ship, where Mei Zuo danced with Shan Cai. On the last night, Mei Zuo ate sashimi with his friends on the ship's deck.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Mei Zuo later attended Jing's twenty-fourth birthday. He spent most of the night at the bar and ordered drinks for Shan Cai. After Jing announced her decision to return to France, the F4 and Shan Cai said goodbye to her at the airport. Mei Zuo encouraged Lei , when he decided to go after Jing.Episode 4, Meteor Garden Mei Zuo, like everyone else, thought Si and Shan Cai were dating, when he saw photos of them together. Him and Xi Men teased him thoroughly about it. Later, the two of them tried to comfort Si, after he believed Shan Cai cheated on him.Episode 5, Meteor Garden Once the misunderstanding was cleared, Mei Zuo went back to teasing Si and Shan Cai again. When Lei returned, the F4 and Shan Cai went on a trip to Okinawa. Si ended up returning to Taiwan on his own, and later explained the situation to Mei Zuo and Xi Men. Lei had betrayed him by kissing Shan Cai.Episode 6, Meteor Garden Si's exit and return say goodbye to Si]] Lei was kicked out of the F4 by Si and replaced with Chen Qing He, much to the annoyance of Mei Zuo and Xi Men. Si then tried to expel Lei and Shan Cai. Dao Ming Zhuang, Si's older sister, proposed a basketball game, in which the winner decided what happened to the loser. Mei Zuo and Xi Men played on Si's side, against Lei, Shan Cai, and Qing He. They would have won the game had Si not given up at the last second. After the game, Si decided to leave Taiwan and his friends said goodbye to him at the airport. The F3 later help Shan Cai at her part-time job by using their good looks to attract customers.Episode 7, Meteor Garden Si returned soon after, which Mei Zuo, Xi Men, and Lei were not surprised about. They went to greet him at his home, before realizing that he had went to see "someone important", meaning Shan Cai. The next day, they teased him after learning he had spent the night at her house. Mei Zuo and Xi Men later urged Si to apologize several times to Shan Cai for offending her.Episode 8, Meteor Garden Si went missing, shortly before Shan Cai was kidnapped by Xiao Shun. After locating him, Mei Zuo, Xi Men, and Lei anxiously waited while he saved Shan Cai. They visited Si at the hospital and played a trick on Shan Cai by pretending Si was dead. Afterwards, they got revenge for Si by beating up his attackers, which he had requested.Episode 9, Meteor Garden Supporting Si and Shan Cai ]] Mei Zuo, Xi Men, and Lei arrived at Shan Cai's home to bring her to Si's birthday party. They rushed to Si's house to pick a suitable dress from Zhuang's old clothes. At the party, they tried to protect Shan Cai from Si's mother, Dao Ming Feng, but were quickly silenced. However, they were able to help Shan Cai and Si escape the party. The next morning, they warned Si that his mother would probably try to split him and Shan Cai up. Not long after, Feng arranged Si's engagement to heiress, He Yuan Zi. Mei Zuo and Xi Men attempted to seduce Xiao Zi in order to help Si. Their plan failed since she saw through the ruse.Episode 10, Meteor Garden After Si began dating Xiao Zi, Mei Zuo and Xi Men had a hard time believing he would concede to his mother's will so easily. The couple broke up just a few days later.Episode 11, Meteor Garden Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Lei visited Shan Cai at her apartment, after her parents moved to a fishing village. Si's mother arrived a few minutes after them. Feng insulted Shan Cai several times, until she eventually stood up for herself. Mei Zuo and the others offered their support to Shan Cai, when she basically declared war on Feng. After Shan Cai began working as a maid at Si's, Mei Zuo and Xi Men encouraged Si to make a move and later gave him advice when they started dating.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Si's relationship problems ]] Mei Zuo, Xi Men, and Lei gathered to give Si advice, when his mother returned to Taipei. They warned him that she would likely up the ante.Episode 13, Meteor Garden A couple days later, the F3 heard from Qing He about Shan Cai's disappearance from school. They visited Si to get to the bottom of the situation, but he refused to reveal anything. Si began acting like his old self again, which worried his friends. To cheer him up, Mei Zuo and Xi Men organized a get-together. It turned out to be a bad idea, when Si and Xi Men started hitting each other. After the fight, the F3 abandoned their attempts to cheer Si and decided to focus on figuring out the situation and finding Shan Cai.Episode 14, Meteor Garden Meanwhile, Mei Zuo met a Japanese girl named Aisa, who had pickpocketed him. He spotted her later and followed her into a photo booth. Mei Zuo threatened to take her to the police until she told him about her sick relative. When Mei Zuo brought flowers to the relative, he learned that she had lied. He managed to track her down again. She finally revealed that she was searching for her grandmother. Moved by her story, Mei Zuo promised to help. He soon received word that she had died, but did not Aisa about it. Mei Zuo and Aisa become close as they prepare to enter a dance competition together. Later, Mei Zuo confessed about her grandmother. The same night, Aisa's mother arrived to bring her back to Japan. Aisa briefly kissed Mei Zuo before leaving.Episode 1, Meteor Rain Qing He figured out where Shan Cai was and relayed the news to the F3, but Si refused to go see her. After Shan Cai returned, Si made a "clean break" of the relationship and Lei began pursuing her. Si seemed fine with the circumstances, until he broke down crying in front Mei Zuo and Xi Men.Episode 15, Meteor Garden A couple days later, the F4 said goodbye to Lei, who departed to Japan. Mei Zuo later asked Si about his "talk" with Shan Cai. Si mentioned his cousin that Shan Cai claimed to have met. They questioned Yu Sao and Xiao Zi about him, and quickly became suspicious of this "cousin". The two eventually have Yu Sao introduce him to them. However, when they meet him, he looked nothing like Shan Cai described.Episode 16, Meteor Garden Attempt to rescue Si When Xiao You began pursuing Xi Men, Mei Zuo advised him to stay away from her since it would likely anger Shan Cai.Episode 17, Meteor Garden Later, Xi Men stopped going out at night with Mei Zuo. One night, Mei Zuo phoned Si, but he ignored his calls. Mei Zuo then cynically commented to himself, "F4 is disbanding" upon realizing that his friends were all busy. He received a mysterious phone call from Si later that night. In the morning, Xi Men and Mei Zuo were unable to find Si. Yu Sao gave them a invitation to Si's and Xiao Zi's wedding, when they went to his home to see him.Episode 18, Meteor Garden After Lei came back from Japan, the F3 were able to obtain the details of the situation from Xiao Zi. They eventually decided to rescue Si with the aid of Yu Sao. However, they were caught by Feng. The F3, now at a lost for what to do, get an idea from Qing He to call Si's sister. Thanks to Zhuang's intervention, Feng finally decided to leave Si and Shan Cai alone. By this time, Xi Men was back to his old self, much to Mei Zuo's amusement.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Physical appearance Mei Zuo was considered handsome, as a member of the "Flower Four" (F4), meaning "they're as beautiful as flowers". He had shoulder-length brown hair, which he would occasionally put up into a ponytail. Mei Zuo had dark brown, almond-shaped eyes. His wardrobe consisted of mostly casual, trendy, and sporty clothing. Personality and traits On the whole, Mei Zuo was a carefree and fun-loving person, who often smiled. He was active and enjoyed physical exercise, including chin-ups and basketball. Mei Zuo and Xi Men had similar temperaments. They could be considered the mature ones in their friend group, and both often tried to be the voice of reason with Si. Like Xi Men, Mei Zuo dated often, though he was not considered as much of a playboy as Xi Men. Him and Xi Men regularly teased Si about Shan Cai and his general inexperience with women. Behind the scenes *Mei Zuo is portrayed by Vanness Wu in Meteor Garden (2001),http://www.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/meteorgarden/fp02.htm (Chinese) Meteor Rain (2001),https://f4.tv/mg/mr/cast.html (Japanese) and Meteor Garden II (2002). *Vanness Wu grew up in California and sometimes speaks English in Meteor Garden. *When Meteor Garden re-aired in April 2018, Wu's hair in the drama was dubbed "silky smooth" and began trending on social media.http://www.dramapanda.com/2018/04/rainie-yang-and-vanness-wu-also-recount.html *Chinese actor and model, Connor Leong portrays Mei Zuo in the 2018 ''Meteor Garden'' remake.http://www.cosmo.ph/entertainment/cast-meteor-garden-2018-a1114-20171107 Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:F4 members (Meteor Garden) Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Taipei residents